


Forbidden Threesome

by 8happyjuro8



Series: Forbidden Threesome [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Incest, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M, long authors note but please read to understand the concept of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8happyjuro8/pseuds/8happyjuro8
Summary: Y'all better watch the fuck out this is a Goku x Goten x Gohan and yes they are all adults here. Goten is 23 idk how old Gohan is but he's older alright.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Son Goku/Son Goten
Series: Forbidden Threesome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155368
Kudos: 3





	Forbidden Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> At first I had this longass explanation about why I wrote incest just cause my siblings know about this account but fuck it, it is what it is. This first part is a oneshot and not as descriptive It's just for fun I posted it on Wattpad last year I'm @That1pervertwriter.
> 
> Please Read: I have already written out a part two for this but it'll be in a series because it's only based on Forbidden threesome. I plan on writing scenarios for the pairs. Right now I have Goten x Goku the story is done i'm revising and editing the chapters.
> 
> Future pairing I plan on writing next are based from Forbidden threesome: Goten x Gohan, Gohan x Goku and another Goku x Goten x Gohan. The stories are much more detailed and longer btw.
> 
> For the pairs they will all be based on different scenarios. Which means that the characters feelings are all different in the series let's say PersonA is either in love or ends up in a relationship with PersonB on one story that doesn't mean in the next part of the series that they are couple. PersonA or B can be single and not have feelings for PersonA/B from the previous story unless I say so otherwise. The only thing that is the same is they remain adults. I hope you guys like this series if you're into incest if not well I have non incest fics that I'm working on and some already posted as well that you can read.

Goku was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his son who happened to spend the night. He flipped a pancake using a spatula then felt someone grab him on the waist and pull him from behind. 

"Mornin' dad watchu making? smells good" Gohan says as he grinds his morning wood on Goku's ass who shudders at the feeling. Gohan dug his nose on his father's neck inhaling his scent then lifts the male's black tank top to be able to twist and play with the hard nipples. 

"Gohan wait not here what if Chi-Chi wakes up and finds us?" Goku says, dropping the spatula and barely attempts to push his son's hands away who just kept twisting and turning the nipples. He knew his father was sensitive there. 

"She's a heavy sleeper besides she won't wake up if you just keep your voice down"

Gohan answers while he licks the sturdy neck of his dad and pushes his hardness on the dad's behind. Goku wanted to stop and tell his son they shouldn't be doing this in the kitchen where the living room was right in front of them. Instead he just arch his back and started to grind his ass on his son's erection. 

"Gohan please haven't you had enough last night? Plus what about Videl you should be getting home by now. I bet you haven't even told her you were staying over" This slightly angers the demi saiyan who didn't see why his father was even worrying about other people. Right now he wants his dad to focus only on him. 

So he turns the man around to face him and starts to lick up his brawny abs until he reaches the hard nipples to toy with them using his tongue until they were fully flush.

"Gohan ahh~ hold on slow down we really shouldn't be doing this here plus Goten is awake he might come down any second now-" See, there he went again paying attention to other people. 

Gohan became more irritated at that and grabbed Goku tightly on the ass then easily lifted him up to sit on the kitchen counter. He swiftly pulls the grey sweats off his dad and thrust his fingers inside Goku's twitching hole to finger his dad's anus. Goku was desperately moving down onto the fingers seeking more. 

Gohan was about to unbuckle his belt ready to thrust his cock without warning inside his father's hole. Then stops when he saw Goten across the room clutching his fists. "What in the actual hell do you think you're doing Gohan! Get your nasty hands off of him now!" The 23 year old said raging with anger. He was just about to head out to meet some new girl he's been talking to out of many. 

"Goten! Wait this isn't what it looks like I'm sorry you had to see this please just go on to where you need to be and pretend like you didn't see any of this." Goku said full of shame turning his head around to speak to his younger son but his head was snatched back into place by Gohan who took off his own shirt then crushed their lips together. 

The demi saiyan wrapped his arm around Goku's waist. Goku had his muscular arms wrap around Gohan's neck so he doesn't fall off. Gohan brought both their pecs together and used his nipples to play with his dads. Gohan eyed his younger brother while he was sloppily kissing his father. 

"Oh this is exactly what it looks like Goten now fuck off. Why don't you go meet with one of those random girls like you always do" Gohan briefly pulls out his lips to spat at his brother. 

Then returns to making out harshly with his dad shutting him up so he couldn't protest and deny the truth to Goten. He continues thrusting his fingers on his father's ass relentlessly. He was pulled back by Goten who quickly made his way behind Gohan. 

"I'm not going to repeat myself big brother remove your filthy hands away from dad or else it's gonna get ugly for you real fast" The younger brother challenge grabbing the hand of Gohan that was fucking his dad's anus. Then push Gohan back so far he tumbled on the floor across the living area but stopped himself before he could crash into a wall and break through. 

Goku just stared at his youngest surprised by the strength he possesses and embarrassed he was seen in this type of state. His dick is out standing tall with fluster nipples and ass twitching from the loss of fingers. 

"Dad are you okay?" Goten said with great concern inspecting the body for any injuries his brute of a brother may have caused. He blushed when all he could see were those robust abs and well built physique, his eyes lower on the wet red cherry nipples. 

"Thanks son I'm fine but you didn't have to push your brother like that" Goku manages to speak with a shaky voice trying to calm down from his high. Goten stood there doubtful and couldn't help admiring his father then came to a conclusion that now was a better time as ever to come clean about his own little secret he's been hiding. 

"No I did have to do that, that asshole had it coming... Listen dad, all those girls I've been seeing I only use them as an excuse so that no one will get suspicious. The truth is I really like you, in a way a son shouldn't like his own father. I think about you every single day, day and night I can't keep you off my mind it's driving me crazy. Hell I've even jerked off in front of you when you were sound asleep on the couch. That's why I can't stand Gohan treating you like this and doing whatever he wants. Please give me a chance. I'll treat you right, with the respect you deserve. I'll do anything to make you happy, I'm way better than he is I'll be more gentle too."

Goten figures he has nothing to lose at this point and leans in to place a tender kiss on his dad's lips. He wasn't expecting for Goku to pull him in closer and place his hand on the back of the longer hair. 

They both parted open their lips to explore each other's mouth with their tongues. After a heated make out session Goku pulls out panting gazing at his youngest dearly he was very touched by the confession. 

"I never knew you felt this way about me son even though you've been living here this whole time. Sorry I didn't want you to see me in this state."

"It's cause I didn't want you to hate me, why do you think I never moved out as soon as I turned 18? I'm 23 now. I make enough money to buy a house. I wanted to stay here with you and don't worry about it. I think you look absolutely beautiful like this" Goku's face was tint red because of his son's words. 

Goten was going to kiss his father again but he paused when he heard Gohan slowly clapping. 

"How touching whatever we get it you have a crush on dad Goten good for you. Do you really think you're better? Ha! That's laughable but I'm going to ask you to fuck off now I'm not done with dad here and you're interrupting!"

"Like hell I am! I'm not going to leave an animal like you with my dear father you're too rough!" Goten cursed his brother and pulls Goku into a tight embrace protecting him from his brother's menacing stare. 

"I'm your older brother so you should do as I say and get a move on. Besides he likes it rough" Gohan smirks devilishly and winks at his dad to which Goku blush and averts his eyes. 

"Fuck you Gohan I'm not going anywhere and leaving dad with a savage like you. I got a better idea how about _you_ fuck off and let me take it from here" He said smacking away Gohan's hand who was reaching for his dad. They both gave each other death stares and started pulling Goku back and forth to claim him while continuing to cuss each other out. 

"You may be older than me but don't think that means I won't send you flying across this planet all the way back to Namek" Goten spitefully roared ready to punch his brother in the face. Goku stopped them putting both his hands on their faces and separating them apart from each other before they could kill one another. 

"Enough! You two stop fighting right this instance you're brothers! And anyways I don't mind sharing..." Goku suggests while scratching his cheek with his finger. Goten stares at him with wide eyes in full disbelief. 

"Share!? Nuh uh I'm not letting this pervert put his grubby hands on you again!"

Gohan let out a boisterous laugh. 

"Aww look at how protective you are of dad to bad he's already mine. Plus how can you call me a pervert when you're the one who apparently likes to jerk off in front of people when they're asleep. But I guess I wouldn't mind sharing either" He whispers in Goten's ear as he smacks him on the ass. Goten was going to retort and let Gohan know that Goku wasn't his.

He stopped when Goku stepped off the kitchen counter to wrap his arms around Goten's neck and started making out with him again. Goten didn't protest but became jealous when he heard his father let out a moan in between their kiss that wasn't caused by him. He looked down and saw Gohan groping both his fathers pecs, squeezing them and playing with the nipples. 

Goten wasn't about to let Gohan make his father feel any better than he could. So he reached down and grasped his fathers hard cock and stroked it with care. He looks down in surprise when he saw his dad already moving his hips on to the hand desperately trying to get more action from Goten's slower motion. 

"Told you he likes it rough here let me show you how it's done pussy" Gohan says eagerly smacking away his little brother's hand to place his own hand on the exposed cock twisting and turning his hand on the erection and jerking it off vigorously. Goten grew more jealous when his father let out a bigger moan as soon as Gohan took over. Goku saw how disappointed Goten was and pulled him closer then bent down to suck on his son's neglected penis once he pulled down the jeans. 

"Goten your so big now" Goku compliments his son, sucking in all the accumulated precum of Goten that was caused from seeing his dad behaving so lustfully. 

"Dad, do you really prefer it rough?" Goku shook his head yes while sucking the tip then popping the dick out of his mouth for a moment.

"I do but you don't have to change anything about how you do things son I'm happy as long as it's you" Goku gently smiles looking up to Goten who grew taller over the years he was now slightly taller than the rest of the two. Gohan scoffs laughing at the words being exchanged and increases the pace on his father's cock. Then thrusted two fingers inside his father's ass who moaned out. 

"He's lying Goten you're too soft that's why I'm the one making dad feel way better than you ever could" Goku wanted to tell his eldest to stop bullying his brother but couldn't because Goten dug his dick deep into his father's mouth and started fucking the inside of Goku's warm mouth. 

"Soft? You're one to talk about being soft if dad wants it rough then I'll give it to him rough"

"That's the spirit, don't stop what you're doing dad loves having dick shoved deep in his throat" Gohan approved while Goten continued jerking Goku's head back and forth who's eyes started to tear up at the pure joy he felt from all the stimulation. 

"Wow dad you're actually a lil' freak aren't cha. I'm falling in love with you even more" Goten cheers until his load bursts inside Goku's mouth. His dad came at the same time while swallowing every drop of Goten's sperm. Gohan stopped his movement's and looked at the two disappointed because he still was aching hard. 

"Gohan why don't you switch position with Goten so I can take care of you here" Gohan gladly made his way over after hearing his father's offer pushing his brother out the way so he could get in on the action as well. 

Goten rolled his eyes when his dad grasped Gohan's monstrous boner. Goku began to suck Gohan's dick then started jerking off Goten once he saw him become immediately hard again. 

"Huh? Dad don't bother with this idiot just focus on me for now" Gohan said, caressing his dad's hair who gave him a stern look that said "don't be greedy".

"You know what fuck you Gohan seriously you are such an asshole... I hate you!" The older saiyans both stopped then Goku stood up. 

"Goten don't say such hurtful words. The two of you have been fighting this whole time. I want you guys to squash it right now" Goku crossed his arms waiting for the sons to apologize to each other. 

"Nah fuck that he's been a complete dick dad I tried putting up with him I really have but you heard the way he keeps talking to me I hate him and that's that!" Goten pulled up his pants and turned around refusing to look at his brother. Gohan felt guilty by this whole scenario it was his fault Goten has come to hate him.

He admits he was being an asshole but only because he was jealous he didn't want Goten stealing his father from him. He looks at Goku who nodded his head encouraging Gohan to speak up. The demi saiyan steps closer to his brother and hugs him from behind. 

"You're right Goten I was being an ass that was very immature of me to act in such a way. I didn't mean to I was only jealous of you to be honest, but please don't say that you hate me I'm still your big brother and I care very much for you I'm sorry for treating you like this" Goten waited a while to intake the apology then turned around and buried his face in the crook of his brothers burly neck. 

"I'm sorry Gohan I didn't mean that I was also jealous of you I don't hate you I could never" They both smiled at each other and Goku stepped forward placing his head on both of the saiyan's heads. 

"See that wasn't so hard you both love each other now kiss and make up" He inches both the son's face together Goten tried to resist. 

"Now-now wait a minute dad I never said I wanted to kiss him I'm-" Goten didn't finish his phrase because Gohan inched his face closer putting one hand on Goten's cheek and kissed him passionately. Goten gave up his resistance and returned the kiss. He didn't know Gohan was so good at this. 

Goten places both arms around his brother's waist while Gohan brings him closer and grinds his hardness on Goten's crotch. The older brother doesn't hesitate to free the younger brother's dick out from the jeans. 

"Wait Gohan we shouldn't-" Goten tries to protest but Gohan already grasp both of their cock together in his hands and starts jerking them off together with care. 

"It's okay I'll be more gentle just for you" Gohan whispers, returning to kiss his brother. Goten didn't know Gohan could be this gentle he really was only being rough for his dad. The younger saiyan bites his tongue to not let out a moan this was his first time doing something like this with another man. 

Meanwhile Goku made his way behind Goten and took off the shirt. His hands caressed the strapping son's body and he began to play with the nipples. Goten is red faced and turns his head to the side then looks down and sees his father stroking his own cock with one hand while the other is on Goten's nipples. 

Gohan sees the pleasure this gave Goten so he licks on the other nipple until it's flush. Goten was so close to cumming but held back because he had other plans in mind. 

"Hold on Gohan I want to come inside of dad" He lets out with a breathy voice. Gohan just smiles and lets him get behind his father. The younger son didn't waste any time to enter his dad's twitching hole and starts thrusting hard in and out again and again. While Gohan puts his dick on his father's cock and starts jerking them off together. They were in a more accessible position Gohan was sitting on the floor while his father was above Gohan and Goten behind his dad. 

"Mmmm~ Goten yes! keep pounding me hard like that I'm loving your dick!" Goku moans out placing one hand on the back of the younger saiyans head while the other is twisting his own nipple. Goku has only slept with Gohan and never felt such pleasure from both his sons. Gohan starts making out with Goku then with Goten until they all cum from the intense threesome. 

"Damn that was hot, dad I want to marry you already" Goten sighs pulling his cock out from his dad's slippery tight hole. Goku chuckles and turns around to hug his youngest. Gohan follows along and embrace the two in a group hug. 

"Me too dad will you marry me?"

"Gohan you're already married to Videl you can't marry dad as well"

"Mind your business Goten I-" Gohan stops when his dad gives him a strict look of you should play nice. Gohan instead brings the two into a tighter hug. 

  
  



End file.
